Admiration for You
by Crazybird101
Summary: HokMuto comes over to Godzilla's place to rehearse for the upcoming Godzilla movie. But when a nasty storm hits and a sudden blackout occurs, the two of them will have to spend the entire night together. A night that will certainly be unforgettable.


**Rule 34, is the best rule of the internet ;3**

**Warning:**

**AU (The monsters live like humans and are actors themselves)**

**Major OOCNESS**

**Some language**

**Yaoi**

**Kaiju Lovemaking **

**Some angst**

**Slight movie spoilers**

**Possible typos/writing errors**

**No humanizations are used in this fic! **

**Pairing: Legendary's Godzilla/HokMuto (named Hok in this case)**

**I do NOT own **_**Godzilla**_

**Flames will be used to roast sausages for Big G himself. **

**X.X**

Hok stood outside of Godzilla's, or Gojira's, doorstep. The taxi that brought him left behind a trail of dust as it drove off down the road. Behind him was a view of the entire ocean. Just below the cliff where Godzilla's home stood. The Kaiju perked his head up when he heard the floorboards behind the door suddenly start to creak loudly with heavy footsteps. The door then opened and revealed the King of Monsters himself.

Godzilla had changed drastically during his acting career. Sixty years of it, to be precise. Even though he was only in his late fifties, he is still considered to be old by everyone. But he cared less about what others thought about him. Flames, hate mail, insults. He's been through it all. Anything people would say about him now would prove pointless and a waste of time.

"Big G!" Hok said happily.

Upon seeing the young Kaiju, Godzilla smiled a small smile. "Ah, Hok." he gave him a slight bow, "I'm glad you could make it today. Did you bring your script?"

Hok flashed a grin and held out a thick packet of paper. "I remembered this time." he said proudly.

"Good." Godzilla sighed with relief. "Now I don't have to keep on sharing my script." The older Kaiju then smirked when he saw the offended look that flashed across Hok's face.

"I'm going to take that as a compliment, old man." Hok sneered. Although it was more like a playful one rather than one of hostility.

Godzilla narrowed his eyes and his smirk faded slightly. "I'm going to take that as a compliment as well, Hok." he said before stepping to the side and allowing the other Kaiju to enter his home. Hok walked up the small flight of steps and entered the Japanese-styled home with his head held high and a smug expression on his face.

_Cocky as usual, _Godzilla thought before closing the door behind him.

"So what's the plan today, Big G?" Hok asked as they entered an empty room big enough to fit both of them.

Godzilla frowned at being called his nickname again. "For starters, it's Gojira in my house. Not, Big G." He hated being called that, and Hok knew it. He just did it to piss him off most of the time. Kids...

"Oh, yeah. Whoops." Hok said with a sly smile.

Godzilla rolled his eyes and brought out his own script. "Which part do you want to rehearse? The Honolulu scene? Or the San Francisco scene."

"Umm. How about the Honolulu scene? I feel like you're sorta lagging a bit when we meet face to face."

"_Lagging_?" Godzilla repeated bluntly. "Are you saying that there's something wrong with my roar?"

"You just need to make it more high-pitched." Hok replied teasingly.

"Jackass." Godzilla growled.

Godzilla had met Hok during one of the auditions for the M. U. T. O.s he'd be fighting in the movie. Monsters ranged from a long list that he couldn't even name. Hok had been one of those monsters. He will admit that when he first saw the kid, he felt slightly disappointed. Hok looked very unsure of himself during the entire time he waited. When his turn came, he tripped when he stood up from his seat out of sheer hesitation and anxiety.

_He's not going to last_, was the first thing he thought as soon as he stood in front of him, the director, and the producer while trembling in fear. Even the director was beginning to feel doubt about his performance. But as soon as he gave the go, however, all first impressions were immediately wiped clean from their minds. Hok was spot on. He had what they've been looking for in a monster all this time. So he, and his girlfriend later on, got the parts.

The two of them immediately hit off once on set. It was more of a love-hate friendship. There were times where they seemed like brothers from another mother, and others where they simply wanted to strangle each others necks. But all in all, they were good friends.

It was around late evening when they finished rehearsal for the day. Going through all the necessary fight scenes and working on their roars. Their voices were hoarse in the end. Outside, the sky had darkened and the wind started to pick up. The choppy waves down below started to violently crash against the rocks. Even knocking off a few small chunks of it.

"Looks like a storm's coming." Godzilla said as he swallowed another glass of water to lubricate his throat.

"The weather guy did mention something about a typhoon coming around this evening." Hok added after finishing his fifth glass before refilling it for a sixth one.

"How long is it supposed to last?" Godzilla asked as he leaned against the smooth white wall.

"Until tomorrow morning." Hok replied before gesturing out the window. "Looks like it's here now."

Godzilla looked out the window just as the rain started to fall heavily. Almost blinding his vision completely. "Yep. Looks like you won't be able to fly in this weather." Godzilla said uncaringly. Although he was doing it just to mess with the young Kaiju.

"So does this mean we're going to have a slumber party tonight?" Hok cooed mockingly before gulping down his sixth glass of water.

"It's not exactly a slumber party without more friends." Godzilla said. "I should know since I've been to some with my guys."

"Your homies?"

Godzilla cocked a "brow". "_Homies_? You kids and your damn slang terms." he muttered. Sounding like an old man who hasn't completely adapted to modern culture. He still didn't get abbreviations like "brb" or "yolo".

Hok smirked and brought his face a bit too close to the others teasingly. "Does this also mean we have to share a bed?" he purred mischievously. "I don't mind if we have to."

Godzilla felt slightly...disturbed by the sudden change in his friends attitude. He'd only known Hok for a few months now. He's practically learning something new about him almost every day. Like how he can be a cocky bastard at times. Or quoting things during a shoot when he felt playful enough. He even quoted "Ohh, look at that. I've been impaled" when they filmed his "death" the first time. It earned him some laughs from the other cast members that day. Even he, the King of Monsters, couldn't help but let out a few chuckles from it.

"I...have a futon somewhere that you can use." Godzilla said. Hok pouted in slight disappointment before shrugging it off.

"If you say so, Big G." he said.

"Stop calling me that!" Godzilla snapped. Growling when he saw the teasing smirk on Hok's maw. "Call me that again and you can sleep out in the damn storm for all I care."

"Ooh, someone's certainly feisty all of a sudden." Hok purred with an amused twinkle in his red, almost buglike eyes. "You know, _Big G_, you gotta lay off once in a while and take a joke."

Godzilla huffed and folded his arms over his muscular chest. "Well, unlike you, _I _have sixty years of acting experience. Plus I don't take jokes so easily."

"So I've noticed." Hok murmured to himself.

Godzilla finally let out a heavy sigh before rubbing the side of his face tiredly. "You hungry?" he asked.

Hok shook his head. "Nah, I'm good. I'm not much of an eater anyway."

Godzilla shrugged. "Suit yourself." he said before making his way out of the room and too the kitchen. "But if you are, just let me know. I do care for the well-being of my guests."

...

The storm outside had worsened later that night. The sky had started to darken even more as the sun started to set in the horizon. Godzilla, having gone through these types of storms many times before, wisely closed the windows and covered them up with the blinds. Bolting the door tightly so it wouldn't go flying off its hinges. He didn't worry so much for the roof, though. He recently had it fixed thanks to its yearly inspection.

"That should be all of it." he sighed as he re-entered his home soaking wet, with a few leaves and twigs sticking out in some places.

Hok, who had been sitting crossed-legged on the bamboo matted floor, looked up at him and snickered when he saw how much of a mess he was. "You got a little something stuck there." he pointed at a twig stuck in between two spikes on his back. "And there. And there. Aaaaaand over there."

Godzilla narrowed his eyes and huffed in annoyance. Now he was just fucking with him. "I'm going to go take a bath, then." he said. As soon as he mentioned bath, Hok suddenly jumped up from his spot on the floor and stood in front of him grinning like an excited child receiving a reward.

"May _I _take a bath with you?" he asked.

Godzilla was a bit taken back by this, and felt slightly disturbed as well. "Um... Er... Why would you want to do that?" He's taken baths with Minilla and Mothra, but never with any of his guy friends.

Hok smirked and brought his maw close to his until the tip of their noses were only an inch from each other. "Because I feel like it." he whispered.

Godzilla took a step back and gave his friend a disturbed look. "Well...I don't see any harm...but-"

"Great!" Hok chirped happily, "Lead the way, Big G."

Godzilla glared darkly at the younger Kaiju. "Don't call me tha- you know what? Forget it." he finally sighed. "This way."

Hok grinned excitedly and followed the older Kaiju happily. They passed a few rooms before stopping in front of a wooden door. Behind the door was your typical styled household bathroom; nothing too fancy. There was the shower portion to the left when you walk in, with some plastic stools stacked on top of one another in the corner. The toilet and sink, plus medicine cabinet, were to the right. A large, stainless steel, rectangular shaped bathtub was resting against the wall across from them.

It didn't take long for it to fill with hot water, and fill the bathroom with steam. Godzilla was inwardly surprised that the tub could fit both of them once they got in. Hok had his back turned to him while he was washing his face with a wet towel; happily humming to himself and seemed to be in his own little world now.

Godzilla, on the other hand, just sat in the tub while facing the door. Which was now barely visible thanks to the steam that now fogged up the room. Unknown to him, a small blush was present on his face as he slowly brought his eyes over to the other Kaiju. It felt awkward to be bathing with another male that wasn't his son. Especially if it's someone you've known for a few months. They shouldn't even be bathing together! What would the others think if they see him like this? Gay was the first thing that popped in his mind.

"Are you alright? You seem a bit quiet than normal." Hok asked as he looked over his shoulder at him. A slightly concerned look was present in his eyes. Although he had a smile on his face.

"What does 'You seem a bit quiet than normal' supposed to mean?"

Hok snickered before smirking deviously. "You tend to be a bit loud sometimes."

Godzilla gave him an offended look. "Says the one who told me to work on my damn roar." he snapped before looking away with a grumpy expression.

Hok laughed before scooting himself a bit closer. Spilling some water over the edge while doing so. "Don't act so down in the dumps, Gojira. I was just checking if you were alright." He then paused briefly before adding in a more...caring voice, "I know how awkward it can feel when bathing with another male. I should know, because this isn't the first time I've bathed with a male."

"That explains why you weren't so hesitant in bathing with me." Godzilla sighed before grunting softly. This caught Hok's attention.

"Is something wrong?" he asked with concern.

"Yeah. It's just that my back has been aching since rehearsal. I'm getting too old for this shit, you know."

Hok laughed. "If you needed a back rub you could've just said so. And besides, you're not _that _old."

Godzilla rolled his eyes and moved so that his back was facing Hok. He didn't even bother to stop him as he straddled his tail; mindful of the spikes. Hok proceed to press his front appendages against the rough skin before rubbing the area ever so gently. Godzilla let out a long sigh of content and allowed his eyes to close when he proceeded to rub his shoulder blade area. His second pair of long arms made it easier to reach higher places.

Hok smirked in satisfaction when he heard the purr that rumbled in the older Kaiju's throat as he massaged the back of his neck. "You like that?" he asked. Although it sounded more like a purr.

"You have no idea." Godzilla growled softly.

"I thought so." Hok said with some smugness in his voice.

"Don't push it." Godzilla warned before eliciting a soft moan when he pressed down on a area of his shoulders that'd been sore for a while.

"I'm sorry. Could you repeat that?" Hok asked innocently.

"Nothing."

Hok smiled victoriously before returning to work. There was a moment when neither of them said a word to one another. Where the only thing they heard was the water rippling softly around them. In complete honesty, Godzilla didn't want it to stop. For the first time in a while, he felt relaxed and at peace with himself. The life of a famous Kaiju actor isn't exactly an easy one. Especially when people tend to spam your mailbox or inbox with fan or hate mail. Or just garbage mail like ads.

"You know, Big G, I've been wondering." Hok suddenly spoke. Breaking the silence.

"What?" Godzilla muttered. Choosing to ignore the nickname. Unknown to him, Hok was blushing like an overly attached fangirl.

"When was the last time you got laid?"

Godzilla eyes suddenly open and he snapped his head over his shoulder to the younger Kaiju. His cheeks slightly red while his eyes were as wide as saucers. "E-excuse me?" he stuttered, "Don't you think that's a little _too _personal?"

That's when Hok's entire demeanor changed. He suddenly had an embarrassed look on his face, and hunched his shoulders as he looked away rather shyly. A dark shade of red was slightly visible on his face. "S-sorry." he said sincerely. "I just had to ask. You looked like the kind of guy who hasn't had a good time in a while."

Godzilla's face softened slightly. Yes, it has been a while since he's had some "fun". It had been three years since he and Mothra parted ways, and he could still remember the last words Mothra had said to him before she fluttered back to her island home.

_"This has nothing against you, Gojira-sama, but it's time that we parted ways. If you ever need anything, I'll always be there for you."_

Even though he didn't show it at first, he thought his heart had shattered into a million pieces. He understood that they've had some good times together, but it was time that they experienced new things as well. It affected him hard at first, but Mothra had remained a really good friend to him. Plus he had Minilla and the others to help him move on. Which he eventually did. But on cold, lonely nights he'd yearn for the familiar feeling of warmth and love as those beautiful wings embraced him. He hasn't been with anyone since.

"It's fine." Godzilla replied calmly. "My back feels better now, though. Thanks." he added. Wanting to change the subject.

Hok's shy demeanor was quickly replaced with his usual cocky one. "Really? I figured you'd like it. And here I thought you didn't appreciate anything I did."

"That's because you didn't do anything for me until now." Godzilla said with a frown. Yep. He's definitely back.

Hok smirked and winked. "Exactly." he said in a smartass kind of way.

Godzilla looked at him in dismay. That didn't even make sense! Sometimes he just didn't understand this guy. He shook his head before standing up and stepping out of the tub. As he did, Hok cringed and squirmed; his stomach clenched painfully inside; his face blushed a dark shade of red. "Oooooooogghh. Hrrrrrrrmmmm." he groaned.

Godzilla stopped drying himself and turned to the agitated Kaiju. "Is something wrong?" he asked.

Hok blushed madly and he smirked to himself. "Y-yeah. I-it's the six-pack you have."

Godzilla looked down at the six-pack he had before looking back at him. "And?" he asked. Yes, he has a six-pack. Although it's hard to see at times.

"I tend to _drool _whenever I see it. It just makes me go crazy!"

Godzilla blushed slightly. No one's ever said that about his six-pack. It was just there to show how much he's been working out over the years. He didn't know whether to thank or question him. "Uhh... Thanks, I guess..." he managed to say. Hok opened his jaws to reply when, without warning, everything went dark. "Shit!" Godzilla cursed. "Looks like the storm must've cut the power out."

"So we're turning in early, I assume?" Hok asked smoothly.

"As soon as I find some candles and that futon for you to sleep on." Godzilla replied as he felt his way to the door. He may be good at seeing underwater, but that didn't mean he could see well in the dark. He heard Hok suddenly get out of the water and approached him from behind. He almost jumped when he felt his hot breath run down his neck.

"I can see clear as day in the dark, you know." he whispered hotly in his ear. "We could always share a bed to save some time."

Godzilla opened his mouth to say something to counter it, but actually thought about it for a moment. He could be searching all night for that futon. A mere candle wouldn't help anything, and Hok would surely wreck the place if he went looking for it himself. With a long sigh, Godzilla nodded. "Fine. You win." He didn't need to look at him to see the pleased smile that had stretched across his maw.

With help from Hok, Godzilla was able to find some candles and make their way to his bedroom. Outside, the wind was howling madly while the rain pounded against the roof. Godzilla placed a candle on his nightstand and crawled into his large futon bed. Hok was already in bed; having chosen the right side of it and snuggled underneath the obsidian colored silk blanket.

"Goodnight, Big G." Hok cooed as he snuggled his head against the pillow.

"Night." Godzilla mumbled as he put on his reading glasses and picked up where left off in his book. Hok raised his head up slightly and cocked his head.

"Aren't you going to sleep?" he asked.

"I don't feel sleepy, yet." Godzilla replied without taking his eyes off his book. Casually flipping a page. "Reading helps sometimes."

"Oh. That makes sense, I guess. Considering that reading makes everyone sleepy."

"Go to sleep, Hok."

Hok pouted and layed his head back on his pillow; lying down on his stomach and still looking up at Godzilla as he flipped to the next page of his book. "I never knew you wore glasses." he said.

"These are just my reading glasses." Godzilla replied. "I'm surprised you just noticed them."

Hok chuckled and lifted his head up from his pillow. "Well... I think you look quite _sexy _in them." he spoke in a low voice as he brought his face close. His warm breath tickling his cheek.

The older Kaiju tensed, but kept his cool demeanor as he calmly removed his reading glasses and closed his book after placing the bookmark back in. The candle dimmed slightly when he placed them beside it before turning his head over to the younger Kaiju. "Hok." he said calmly, placing his hands on his lap. "I want the truth. Are you..." he hesitated slightly, "_flirting _with me?" It had to be. It just had to be. There was no way he couldn't be flirting with him. He knows a love strucked Kaiju, or human, when he sees one.

Hok felt his throat become dry and he blushed a deep shade of red.

Busted.

"I'm not _completely _straight, I should have you know." he said in a firm tone. Probably the firmest he's ever been all day. "Even Fem knows this. She knows that I'm infatuated by both male and female Kaijus. It's a secret I've kept for a very long time."

Very long time? Godzilla couldn't help but give him an unconvinced look. "Sounds like a very long time for a kid." he said.

Hok shot him an annoyed glare. "For your information, I just turned thirty in April!" he hissed.

Godzilla folded his arms over his chest. "There's no need to act so aggressive towards me. I didn't even know your birthday was in April!"

Hok's face softened and he looked away. Sighing softly to himself as he looked down at his lap. After a full minute of silence, he spoke quietly. "Long story short, I'm flirting with you. And do you know why?" he then asked a bit coldly. "Because I've always admired you and your works. All but the 1998 one. That one wasn't even close to Godzilla. But anyway, yeah. I've always admired you... To the point where I actually started to fall in love with you..." he added in a whisper.

Godzilla stared at the younger Kaiju silently with wide eyes and his mouth slightly agape. "Hok... I... We..." he struggled to find the right words to say. But Hok had already beat him to it.

"Can't be together, I know." he stated bitterly. "It might make you look bad in front of your _fans _and everyone else. I understand."

"No, Hok!" Godzilla snapped. "It's not that! I don't even care what the others might think. It's just that... It's just..."

"Just what?" Hok asked. "That you can't be with a Kaiju who's the same sex as you? Or is it that you don't find me _worthy _enough because I'm some self-centered cocky bastard who loves to piss everyone off and quote stupid movies."

"NO! Just let me finish, damn it!" Godzilla roared. Starting to get very frustrated with the young Kaiju. He was beginning to miss his cockyness. "I don't always think you're a self-centered cocky bastard. Even though you are one most of the time. But more to the point. You're the first guy who's actually...become infatuated by me. During all my years of filming, you're the very first. It's probably because I've been with Mothra during that period of time before we parted ways three years ago."

"So..." Hok looked over to him with a hopeful glint in his red eyes. "You wouldn't mind...being with me?"

"To an extent." Godzilla replied. "But don't you already have a girlfriend?"

Hok smirked. His cocky attitude slowly returning. "Believe me. I've dated a female while dating a male at the same time, before. Fem doesn't give a damn if she found out I was with a male. As long as I don't leave her for another female."

"Don't you love Fem?"

"More than anything in this world." Hok whispered. "But I also love _you_. I just get so crazy with hormones whenever I'm with you on set. It's just so hard to not end up going into heat during the middle of a shoot. Fem being there doesn't help, either."

Godzilla stared at him sympathetically. "Hok..." he said softly before his voice trailed off. Without uttering another word, he gently wrapped his large hands around his waist and easily lifted him off the mattress before placing him on his lap. Hok immediately straddled him and layed his head on his chest as his wings pressed against his body tightly, gripping his shoulders with his hook shaped appendages and digging them lightly through his rough scaley skin.

"Thank you." he whispered as tears proceeded to run down his face. "Thank you so much..."

Godzilla hugged him close and gently caressed his crest. "Hok...you _are _worthy enough for me. It's just that I've never been with a male, before."

Hok smiled and looked up at him. Gazing deeply into his ancient eyes as he caressed his cheek. "Then it looks like I'll have to teach you. Because right now your body temperature seems to have risen a few degrees." The older Kaiju blushed madly at this. Hok smirked deviously before bringing his maw up to his ear and whispering, "But I can fix that."

Godzilla said nothing as he felt him begin to trail slow, loving kisses down his neck and chest. Sparking something he hasn't felt since Mothra had left. Never had he been so aroused before; let alone by a _male_. He could only imagine the look on everyone elses face if they ever found out about this. The room suddenly started to get very hot, despite how cold it was since the furnace was off.

Hok smirked against his abdomen before kissing it softly. Leaving behind a light lick from his tongue. Knowing a few tricks up his sleeve, he pressed his second set of forearms against the top of his thighs while using his first pair to caress the inside of it. Rubbing them slowly.

Godzilla gasped softly at the ticklish feeling he felt and gripped the bed sheets tightly. "H-Hok. S-stop t-teasing." he managed to growl. He hated it when they teased.

Hok craned his neck back as he rested his chin on his abdomen. Looking up at him with a mischievous smile. "Dwaaaaaaw. Is a certain King of Monsters unable to handle a little teasing here and there?" he cooed mockingly as he lifted up one of his longer appendages and carefully wrapped it around his neck. With a strong force, he forced his head down and mashed their lips together in a rough kiss.

Godzilla's eyes widened at the sudden kiss, but didn't pull away. Instead he pressed his lips back in an even harder kiss. If Hok wanted to play rough, then he can play rough.

Hok was slightly surprised. He honestly expected for him to pull away after that. Most of the males he's been with always did and complained on how their neck hurt afterwards. Godzilla was one of the very few who didn't react like that. The kiss was eventually broken when they felt their lungs begin to beg for air. They both tore away and started to pant.

"Well?" Hok panted. "What did you think of your first kiss with a male?"

"Rough." Godzilla replied. "Not how I expected."

Hok wheezed out a laugh before raising his head up and placing a loving peck on his cheek. "Trust me. Things are about to get a whole lot _better_." he purred lustfully. Without wasting anymore time, he trailed his maw down until he reached his groin area. His eyes then widened and he pulled his head back a bit. Godzilla looked down at him in confusion.

"W-what's wrong?" he panted.

"Y-you're so big." Hok replied. His breathing very shakey. He always figured that he would be big. But not _this _big. He was beginning to question on how all of it was going to fit in him if they decided to take things to the next level.

Godzilla's face immediately blazed a deep shade of red when he found himself going into heat. His length fully erect and leaking a bit from the tip. He looked back at the younger Kaiju and found that he hasn't removed his gaze from his member. "Hey..." he said softly, gently cupping his chin and lifting it up so that they were face-to-face. "You don't have to do this."

"B-but I want to taste you." Hok rasped in reply. He managed to keep himself from laughing when he saw just how red the older Kaiju's face had become once he said that.

"Are you..." Godzilla couldn't find himself to finish the sentence.

"Don't worry yourself." Hok whispered before bringing his face up and kissing him softly against his scaley lips. "I've done this many times before, Gojira-sama. I know what to do."

Godzilla shuddered when he heard him say his name in a honorable manner. It'd been a very long time since he was referred to as "_Gojira-sama_". "Do it, then." he whispered in a husky voice. "Taste me."

Hok blushed and smiled. Bringing his face up to the leaking length and licking his dry chomps. His warm breath brushing against it and leaving behind a ticklish sensation that was enough to give Godzilla a shiver down his back.

Godzilla then arched his head back and gasped loudly when he felt that hot, moist, tongue slide down the edge of his length like it was a melting popsicle. Hok expertly swirled his tongue around the tip. Moving his eyes up now and then to see the pleasure that was etching itself onto Godzilla's face. Feeling a bit merciful tonight, Hok decided to end his teasing earlier than he originally intended and engulfed the entire length with little to no hesitation. The older Kaiju inhaled sharply through his clenched teeth. Clutching a handful of the silky sheets and pressing his back carefully against the wall.

The candle dimmed a bit more as it lost strength. Outside, the wind and rain didn't subside one bit.

"Hoooooooook-saaaaaaaaaan_._" Godzilla moaned as the younger Kaiju proceeded to deep-throat him while stroking the rest he couldn't take in.

Hok smiled upon hearing the moan. Feeling both satisfied and victorious in making the King moan his name. He grunted a bit when he suddenly bucked his hips up. Taking this as a message, he pumped a bit faster. Tasting that salty feeling as it trickled down his throat.

Godzilla moaned. He just didn't want it to stop. He hasn't felt this much pleasure since the last time he made love with Mothra. And lovemaking with Mothra was way different than this completely. He then realized that the warm, wet feeling that had engulfed him just a few minutes ago was suddenly gone. He looked down and found the young Kaiju panting for air.

"Why did you stop?" he asked. He was having such a good time!

Hok smirked. "You taste absolutely delicious, Big G, I'll give you that." He then flashed him a grin after wiping some saliva off the corner of his mouth. "But I didn't want you to come so soon." he purred before straddling his lap and wrapping his second set of forelimbs around his neck and the other resting against his chest. Moaning softly in his ear as he rubbed his own erection against his.

Godzilla shuddered and placed one of his hands on the small of his back while the other wrapped around their erections. Not knowing what else to do, he experimented by squeezing or rubbing them together. Hok purred and moaned quietly. Thrusting his hips forward slightly. "You're...doing good..." he whispered. Knowing that this was his first time.

Godzilla smiled sheepishly and blushed even more.

"But you can do better." he then added with a smirk.

The smile and blush immediately faded from the older Kaiju's face and was replaced with a frown. Just when he was beginning to think differently of him. Even during sex he's an asshole.

Hok saw this as the perfect opportunity to take things to the next level. Pressing his maw against his, he smirked and gazed into his eyes. Which were now clouded with lust and desire. "Do you want to make this the opportunity to shove something up my ass for once?" he whispered huskily.

That triggered him off. In the blink of an eye, Hok suddenly found himself on his stomach and being pressed roughly against the mattress. Godzilla loomed over him. Completely eclipsing him underneath his massive form. He rubbed his length against the glistening entrance and earned himself a moan from the younger Kaiju. There were times on set where he would sometimes threaten Hok that he would shove something up his ass if he didn't stop acting like an annoying imbecile. Now he was finally getting the chance to do so. Just not in a threatening manner.

Grabbing his waist, he thrust his hips forward. Hok let out a surprised gasp and immediately bucked back. It wasn't long until he had the younger Kaiju writhing and moaning for more. Begging him in the most pleading voice he's ever heard from him. It actually made him look cute.

Hok bucked his hips back. Hissing in pain whenever he felt the large length being pulled out before getting shoved back in. Yet he didn't mind it one bit.

Godzilla groaned deeply as he felt those fleshy walls press and squeeze around him with each assault. He was just surprised that the young Kaiju is able to take in so much of his length. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt him for real. But judging on the pleasure that was plastered on his face, and the moans that were leaving him, he might not have to worry about that.

Hok moaned even louder with each pleasuring thrust. It had been a very long time since he was fucked from behind. While he did enjoy being the dominant one when it came to making love with his girlfriend, he really did miss being the one at the bottom. Memories of how much he loved being the bitch in a relationship came flooding back blissfully. "B-Big G-G... I-I think I'm going to..."

"I know." Godzilla panted. "Me too, Hok-san..."

"Please, Gojira-sama, don't stop. Fill me up with your essence..." he whimpered.

Godzilla felt his heart skip a beat when he said those words. He felt so warm inside. So warm and wet. He picked up the pace; thrusting as fast as he could. Rolling his hips while digging his sharp nail into his waist. Hok hissed quietly at the pain. Godzilla started to take shallow breaths when he felt an uncomfortable feeling in his stomach. With one final thrust, they both came at once. Screaming in unison.

Godzilla roared out in pure pleasure and ecstasy as he filled the younger Kaiju to the brim with his seed. Causing a bit to leak out and trail down his thigh. He looked down and found that the young Kaiju had came all of over the bedsheets and was now lying in it, taking in slow breaths. The older Kaiju fell by his side and gently ran his thumb underneath his eye.

"That was amazing." Hok whispered under his breath. He then moved his head entirely until he was face-to-face with the older Kaiju, who was now smiling. Without a word, he gently cupped his chin and brought him in for a deep, passionate kiss. Hok moaned softly in the kiss as their tongues caressed one another.

The candle died out. Leaving behind a small whisp of smoke that dissipated in the air.

...

Godzilla awoke the next morning to the sound of birds chirping and the gentle noise of waves brushing up on shore before retreating back to the sea. Sunlight filled his bedroom in a golden tan glow. He allowed his vision to settle before looking down to find he'd been spooning Hok the entire night. The young Kaiju had a peaceful expression on his face and was snoring softly. He smiled and trailed a few soft kisses down his jaw. Stirring him from his sleep.

"Nnngh... Big G?" he groaned as he regained his senses.

"Wakey, wakey, sleepy head." Godzilla crooned in his ear.

Hok chuckled and looked over his shoulder slightly. Smirking at him mischievously. "Good morning to you too. Is the power back?"

Godzilla switched on a lamp that he had on his nightstand and nodded. "Yep." he said after getting temporarily blinded by the harsh light. "How did you sleep last night?" he then purred in his ear.

"That was the best sleep of my life." Hok replied. Smiling up at the lizard before sitting up. "Oh, my." he murmured when he saw just how much of a mess they made last night. "We made quite the mess, didn't we?"

Godzilla laughed softly before wrapping a arm around his waist and giving him a kiss on the cheek. "It doesn't matter." he said. "I'll get to that later. What we should do is clean ourselves up first."

Hok smirked and nodded in silent agreement. He watched as Godzilla got up from bed and made his way over to the sliding door. He then tackled him to the floor by surprise. Godzilla looked up to find him grinning down at him with a mischievous look in his red eyes.

"Have you ever fucked someone in a tub?" he purred in a silky voice.

Godzilla growled softly. They should seriously do this more often.

**X.X**

**... Please don't hate me for this! I wanted to step out of the box for once! That, aaaaaaaaaaaaand I've been wanting to write something like this ever since I saw **_**Godzilla **_**2014. Ever since I first saw the male M.U.T.O (the winged one), I immediately thought of shipping him with Godzilla. I even told my brother that in the theater XD. And this was before they mentioned the female. **

**I don't know why, but I just ship those two! Other than HokMuto/FemMuto that is.**

**Anyway, sorry if I gave anyone nightmares. Or destroyed their childhood completely. I was even hesitant about writing this! But then I thought, "YOLO!" and did it anyway. **

**Please R&R and have a good day/night :3**


End file.
